Vodka impact
by Radiklement
Summary: L'effet de la vodka commence à se montrer maintenant.
1. Chapter 1

La fic qui suit ne doit jamais dépassé un chapitre, si elle le fait, je doute de réussir à la clore, pour la bonne raison que j'ai 11 autres histoires toujours en cours de production et que dans de telles conditions il est très difficile de se concentrer sur une seule d'entre elle. Mais bon passons aux choses sérieuses

Titre : Vodka impact (est-ce que ça vous fait pas penser au nom de l'attaque du spectre de Spencer ça? Qui est voda impact en passant)

Type ou genre (selon votre bon plaisir) : Ça risque de verser dans le très drôle et le très grave alors je lance drame et humour.

D'où sors l'idée : De ma tête voyons, vous pensez que je ponds mes histoires avec quoi? Mes pieds!

Personnages impliqués : Tout les personnages que je pourrais mettre!

Couples : Il y en aura beaucoup! Emily/Michael, Max? Tyson/Hilary Kai/------------------personne!-- Tala/Bryan, Lee/Ray/Mariah (reste à voir comment ils vont nous faire ça!), Kenny/Dizzy(j'ai des doutes) Miguel/Samantha, Olivier/Johnny et peut-être d'autre!

En résumé : Tous vos persos préférés vont se saouler et ensuite, on pourra voir à quoi ça va ressembler!

Auteur : Radiklement (qui toujours aussi radicale qu'avant en est à près de 11 histoires (en comptant celle-ci) dans Beyblade!) Il y a de quoi devenir dingue, surtout quand on sait que toutes les histoires sont connectées ensemble dans la plupart des cas! (Ça c'était un scoop d'accord?)

Fonctionnement de cette histoire : Intro, élément déclencheur, développement, péripéties, dénouement, situation fin. . . (nah!) Bon alors c'est à peu près simple. Je veux faire un seul et unique chapitre, pour chaque personnage qui se saoule (s'ils sont en couple, c'est pas trop mal, j'aurais un chap de moins à faire sur l'un des deux partenaires) Mais bon, donc, j'ai sûrement l'air de me contredire, mais je viens juste de songer qu'un méga chapitre sur 40 mille bonhommes verts et que 40 mille bébé histoires sur un ou deux bébé d,extraterrestre, ça change d'un à l'autre. Dans le genre : moins plus facile et plus moins facile (ça veut dire quelque chose?)

Non mais pensez-y les filles (y'a des messieurs su'l site? Si oui e-mailé moi votre adresse, suis en manque! (ça fait trois mois que j'ai plus vu un beau gars qui ressemble à Kai, c'est l'horreur) mais on s'en fiche, je dois dire ce que je voulais dire!) Alors pensez-y les filles, si vous m'avez toujours trouver incohérente dans mes textes, maintenant j'aurais besoin de l'être (les jeunes qui sont en train de cuvé sont parfois très incohérents!)

Alors c'est à peu près ça, juste pour vous donner une idée et demander si quelqu'un est d'accord avec ce thème. Vous allez me lire et vous allez me dire que c'était une bonne idée. Vous n'allez pas me prendre au pied de la lettre (pour la bonne raison qu'il va y en avoir des lettres dans mes mots et que si on perd notre temps à leur chercher des pieds, ça ne sera (justement) pas le pied! Et encore prendre les pieds des gens que ce soient des lettres ou pas, c,est pas poli) Donc vous n'allez pas me bouder à vie si je tue un de vos perso favoris? Et vous allez prendre les nerfs chaque fois que j'écris un truc en latin, parce qu'il faut que j'oublie cette langue de. . .

Bon voilà, ma liste d'exigences est complète, il ne me faut plus que la votre!


	2. Prologue

Pour le commentaire de Marian, je tiens à dire un gros, gros merci et oui je sais ce n,est pas un début bien génial, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai plein de chose à faire. Alors je t'assure que le prochain chap sera mieux fait et qu'il sera plus long, mais en attendant (oh oui, Kai sera avec Kayla et y aura plein de détail à propos de cœur solitaire alors tu es la chanceuse qui va tout comprendre !) Alors voilà et salut!

Bon alors, euh, c'est un genre de prologue de mon histoire pour caser plusieurs petits détails techniques.

Tout était calme et paisible. Pas un bruit ne venait briser le calme silence qui berçait les jeunes adolescents. Mais faudrait-il expliquer ce silence et la présence des adolescents dont nous parlons?

Mr.Dickenson avait longuement argumenté avec Voltaire Hiwatari et leur vieil ami Granger. Tous les trois se connaissait depuis toujours. Ils avaient créé le beyblade ensemble et été la meilleure de toutes les équipes. La première et la meilleure. Mais ils ne jouaient plus ensemble. Voltaire et Granger s'étaient déclarés la guerre à partir de leur 18 ans. Le jour ou Ida était entré dans la vie d'Hiwatari. Et ainsi, quand tous les trois, ils se retrouvaient à discuter de tournoi, de concours ou de quoi que ce soit qu'ils auraient pu organisé ensemble, le passé revenait sur eux, pleins de cicatrices et de boutades.

Arthur, aimait profondément les deux autres hommes. Il les aimait même plus que cela était permis. À leur époque l'homosexualité n'avait jamais été très encouragé. Voltaire lui, élevé dans une famille de dingue, tous près à tuer leur propre progéniture si elle faisait tâche sur la réputation des Hiwatari, n'avait jamais osé songé à un homme ou à une jeune homme autrement qu'en ami. Il les voyait tous ainsi. Quand Dickenson lui avait avoué . . .

Disons que leur amitié avait été sévèrement compromise à tout les trois, quand Granger et Hiwatari avait su que leur grand copain, Dickenson, fantasmait sur eux. À l'époque bien sûr, ils étaient jeunes. Aujourd'hui, ses causes de discorde n'avaient plus lieu d'être ressassées. Et Arthur ne voulait même plus rêver à ses deux amis en se les imaginant comme amant. Ça ne lui aurait servi à rien. Ce n'était qu'un regret.

Toujours était-il que les trois vieux grands-pères s'étaient rencontré pour parler business. A. J. Dickenson avait eu une idée. Pourquoi ne pas organisé un grand banquet auquel on inviterait tout les meilleurs joueurs de beyblade? On fêterait toute la soirée et après, on participerait à un important tournoi. Celui des Ancestors et des Seniors. Deux équipes uniquement composé d'adultes, qui affronterait les jeunes étoiles du Beyblade. Les deux autres avaient agréés tout de suite

Hiwatari fournissait une partie de l'argent et se chargeait de la nourriture. Sa femme, Ida, étant cuisinière, il n'aurait pas de problème. Granger se chargerait de l'animation et du transport. Le pauvre ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, mais sa participation serait très remarqué. Il était quand même un des membres de l'équipe des Ancestors (équipe reconstituée pour l'occasion avec comme joueur : Voltaire, Dickenson, Ida, Granger, la grand-mère de Max, madame Évelyne Tate, et un certains Mitrei Balkov (qui est en fait l'oncle du père de Kai, donc son grand oncle, le pauvre, il a que 65 ans et pourtant dans les Ancestors)peut-être Barthaiz (des barthaiz batallion) sera t'il inclus par la suite).

Et enfin Dickenson s'occuperait de prévenir le monde entier. À grand renfort de millions. ..

Quand on prévint toutes les équipes qui seraient impliquées : Demolitionsboys, Darksisters(qui sort tout droit d'une autre de mes fics) Majestics, White tigers, All starz, Bladebreaker(y va falloir voir plus tard de qui sont composé les équipes, parce que c'est un peu trouble pour l'instant), Barthaiz Batallion (si ça s'écrit autrement, on me fait signe) King et Queen (qu'on a pas vu souvent) l'équipe d'Hiro, avec Brooklyn et les autres. ..(je sais pas le nom), l'équipe de Kim et Ken (perso important d'un de mes fics), celle de Raoul, de la fille qui aime le très beau linge et de l'entraineur blond (dites moi comment ils s'appellent ceux-là!) et bien d'autres.. .

Donc , quand on prévint toutes les équipes impliquées, elles sautèrent par de là le plafond, pour la bonne raison que ce serait avant tout un fête et une bonne pause pour eux, bien méritée. Ensuite bien sûr, ce serait le tournois de leur vie. Car la plupart d'entre eux devraient affronter leurs grands-parents et peut-être même leur parents. Kai était l'un des plus à risque, il n'y avait personne dans sa famille, pas même sa mère qui ne jouait pas au Beyblade. Mais il ne s'était pas énervé pour autant.

Ceux qui avait vraiment des craintes, c'était Max, Ray et Tyson. Le premier parce qu'il avait peur de décevoir et sa mère et sa grand-mère, le second parce que son père était censé être mort mais qu'un joueur possédant son spectre s'était inscrit dans la compétition des adultes. Le dernier parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu son grand-père jouer au Beyblade et ne savait même pas que son vieux avait déjà été un champion du monde. Le pauvre qui pensait être le premier à avoir eu ce titre dans sa famille.

Quant au Demolitionsboys, la pression qui leur tombait dessus les énervait plus qu'autre chose. Les dernières menaces qu'ont leur avait fait c'étaient qu'on les forcerait à se battre contre les trois filles de Voltaire Hiwatari. Soit leur mère et leur deux tantes.

Les trois frères Balkov (Boris est beau, roux de cheveux et bruns de yeux, il n'est plus vraiment méchant, père de Kai et des Demolitionsboys, et frère aîné de ceux que j'appelle les frères Balkov :Moris, Boris et Noris, des triplets. Ils sont mariés avec les trois filles de Voltaire. Quant au personnage de l'anime qui porte le nom de Boris Balkov, a des cheveux bleus, un masque et n'est pas beau du tout, il s'agit de Karl Pamchenko ici, tout ces détails viennent de ma première fic, cœur solitaire, que seul les fans se souviendront avoir lu) donc les trois frères Balkov formaient une autre équipe de choc. Il faut dire qu'il était plus que temps qu'ils se remettent dans une compétition pour prouver de quoi ils étaient capables. Un entraîneur de beyblade ne devrait-il pas exceller dans ce sport s'il veut un peu de crédibilité?

Toujours est-il (un fois de plus, ça y est, je me répète) que le tournoi fut organisé et qu'on en vint à cette fameuse soirée de fête. On ne savait pas que quelqu'un mettrait son petit grin de sel dans cette affaire pour la pimenter un peu. Mais quelqu'un le fit. Et la soirée vira au bordel et en orgie. Les trois principaux organisateurs ne se posaient plus qu'une question quand ils découvrirent les peaux cassés. Comment leur jeunes allaient-ils pouvoir participer au match après ça?

Avant tout, à quoi ressemble ce fameux ça? Ça reste à voir.. .

Dans le prochain chapitre!


	3. Comment tout le monde ont accepter de co

Chapitre 1 -Comment tout le monde a fini par accepter de se préparer à commettre l'irréparable (le titre le plus long de l'histoire!)

-On ne peut pas faire ça!

-Mais si on peut!

-On ne peut faire ça!

-Moi je te dis que si, on peut!

-Non, non et non, on ne peut pas faire ça!

-Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas faire ça?

Tyson poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber, lui et son argumentation, sur le divan le plus prêt. Kai était vraiment susceptible ses derniers temps. Voltaire, son vieux Granger et Dickenson avaient préparés un tournoi hyper top et juste parce qu'il commencerait par une fête, leur « capitaine en chef » ne voulait pas y aller!

-Parce que, Kai figea un instant, voyant qu'il était dans un impasse, parce que, non, un point c'est tout, c'est non, si vous vous voulez y aller, foncez, mais sans moi!

Max soupira à son tour alors que Ray posait ses mains sur ses hanches, dans un geste d'impatience. TOUS les autres avaient envie d'y aller. Sauf lui!

Kenny se racla la gorge avant de tenter le premier argument d'une longue liste.

-C'est ta chance de faire tomber ton grand-père de son piédestal.

-De revoir toute ta famille et de nous laisser te présenter la nôtre, renchérit Max.

-Si on bat une équipe de joueur adulte comme les seniors ou les ancestors, notre nom sera fait dans l'histoire, ajouta Ray.

-Mais on ne peut pas aller se battre sous le nom des Bladebreakers sans notre capitaine, ça ne se fait pas! Conclu Tyson.

Kai restait de marbre, appuyé au mur, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il n'avait pas envie d'y aller, point. Sa mère serait là, et depuis qu'elle avait eu les jumeaux, elle était insupportable, il allait certainement devoir jouer au baby-sitter. Son père serait là, et s'il l'affrontait, le pauvre jeune homme ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Ses frères et ses grands-parents seraient là. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir passer du temps avec les demolitonsboys plus souvent, mais il ne faisait pas partie des mêmes équipes. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se voir autant qu'une famille normale. Ida, sa grand-mère, le bichonnerait certainement, mais. .. Voltaire lui. ..

Hilary s'avança entre les 4 garçons qui cherchaient vainement à convaincre leur capitaine de venir. Elle savait parfaitement quel argument utiliser, elle. (Une fille a toujours son cerveau sur la tête, oh que c'est douteux comme principe!)

-Kayla sera là, lui rappela t'elle.

Ce fut un véritable automatisme, Kai releva aussitôt la tête, les yeux pleins d'un espoir impossible à masquer, même pour un habitué comme lui. Cela faisait prêt de trois ans qu'il n'avait pas revu sa petite copine. Ils s'écrivaient et s'appelaient aussi souvent que possible, mais la revoir après tout ce temps. Ce serait tellement différent, tellement mieux.

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'y avais pas pensé, se moqua Ray, en plissant ses yeux dorés. Max et Kenny observait leur chef avec une pointe de taquinerie dans le regard. Le visage de Tyson s'illumina d'un grand sourire.

Kai s'empourpra, gêné de réaliser ce détail après tout le monde. Il chercha à se défendre comme il pouvait :

Bien, c'est que, j'avais l'esprit à autre chose à propos du tournoi, disons. ..

La façon dont il avait détourné le regard sous l'accusation de Ray ne faisait que tout révéler. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir penser à la chance qu'il aurait de retrouver sa belle en participant au tournoi.

-Tu vas venir alors? Demanda Tyson, un sourire en coin dans son visage d'adolescent.

Hilary considéra le maître de Dragoon avec bienveillance, des étoiles d'amour dans les yeux. Depuis qu'il avait découvert le secret de la jeune fille, Tyson et elle était très proche l'un de l'autre. Tellement proche que Max et Kenny trouvait le tour de les taquiner sur leur liaison. Ce n'était pas encore clair pour eux-mêmes, mais tout le monde autour avait compris qu'ils s'aimaient depuis longtemps.

-Ouais c'est bon, je viens, mais ne va pas t'imaginer que j'y vais seulement pour voir Kayla, c'est que. ..

-Depuis le mariage de tes parents, ça fait drôlement longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu tout les deux, non? L'interrompit Kenny.

Avant que qui que ce soit est pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Tyson s'était sortit de son puit de désespoir qu'était le divan du salon et en renversant tout le monde de surprise, il se mit à battre des bras comme un moulin à vent, à moins qu'il ne veuille s'envoler. . . Tout ceci dans une attitude très peu adulte.

-C'est génial! On va faire encore un tournoi! On va battre tout le monde et gagner le grand prix! Je vais m'empiffrer des gâteaux de ta grand-mère tout en battant mon vieux papi dans l'arène, je vais . . .

-Ça va Tyson, tu as le droit d'être heureux comme un dingue, mais garde ta joie pour toi, veux-tu? Lui suggéra Hilary, sur un ton peu amène, en lui fermant la bouche à l'aide de sa main.

-Ouais, on va p'tre manger des gâteaux, mais il vaut mieux s'attendre à ce que ce ne soit pas de la tarte ce championnat, fit remarqué Max.

-Mais dit donc Kai, pourquoi tu voulais pas venir? S'enquérit Ray, curieux.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus pâle comme un ciel d'orage détourna le regard une fois de plus. Il n'allait certainement pas leur dire le véritable problème qui lui enlevait toute envie d'aller participer à ce tournoi. Surtout que ce n'était ni sa famille ni Kayla qui le dérangeait cette fois-ci.

-Bah, oublie ça Ray, quand il veut être muet comme une carpe, il est plus têtu qu'une mûle, blagua Kenny.

Tyson se dégages de la main d'Hilary qui le baillonnait.

-On va en France! S'exclama t'il

-Et alors, répliqua Kai, aussi froid que possible.

Max se tourna vers les autres, souriant.

-Il a beau s'être adouci avec le temps, il restera toujours ce bon vieux Kai rabat-joie qu'on a toujours connu.

-C'est comme ça que je le préfère, déclara Hilary, l'air coquine.

-Comment ça? S'énerva Tyson. La concurrence entre lui et Kai avait maintenant bien des niveaux.

-Oh, mais pourquoi t'es jaloux toi? Se moqua Ray.

-Emily! Où est-ce que t'as encore planqué mon gant de baseball?

-Michael, ce n'est pas elle qui l'a, glissa Mme Tate en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur, elle n'aimait pas qu'on crie impunément à coté d'elle après une journée de travail à se casser la tête.

-Ah non? Mais alors qui l'a?

-C'est moi, fit Steve. Et ne cherche pas la souris de laboratoire, elle s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain.

Le joueur de Foot rendit son gant à son capitaine, avec un air qui voulait tout dire. Du genre, tu connais les filles, quand elles prennent une douche, ça dure 4 heure. Mais avec sa vivacité d'esprit légendaire quand il s'énervait, Michael ne comprit pas.

-Et pourquoi faire?

-Mais pour se laver voyons, ça me semble clair, rappliqua Eddy, depuis le divan où il s'était laissé tomber après l'entrainement. Le grand roux acquiesça, Judy avait été drôlement dure avec la seule jeune fille du groupe ce jour-là. Elle l'avait fait suer la pauvre Emily. Tout au fond de son esprit, le jeune homme s'assura de prendre note de voir si « sa » sourie d'informatique n'avait pas quelques inquiétudes ses derniers temps.

Cela faisait des jours, même des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se voir seul à seul. Sans les autres autour, il était incapable de maîtriser son amour inconditionnel pour la petite technicienne des ordinateurs. Mais on aurait dit que Mme Tate, la directrice, avait comprit leur idylle pourtant si bien caché et cherchait à la détruire dans l'œuf. Elle s'était pour ainsi dire arrangée pour les séparer coûte que coûte durant les deux derniers mois. Il y avait longtemps que l'adolescent n'avait plus serré la rousse dans ses bras. Et puis. . .

-À quoi tu rêvasses dis donc? Voulut savoir Steve, qui s'interrogeait devant son silence.

-Une fille? suggéra Judy, avec un sourire en coin.

Michael secoua la tête, en lui renvoyant son regard le plus calme possible. Ça l'énervait d'être testé comme ça à longueur de temps par la mère de Max, mais si il le montrait, sa couverture serait grillé. Et Tate saurait qu'il aimait tendrement Emily alors que jusque là, ni l'un ni l'autre des amoureux n'avaient décidé d'en parler aux autres. Ça faisait quand même trois ans qu'ils se fréquentaient. Depuis, le tandem qu'ils formaient dans les matchs doubles était d'enfer.

-Nah, je pensais à mon ordinateur. Quelqu'un m'a balancé un virus en pleine figure.

-Quoi!

La directrice trouvait ce détail beaucoup plus grave que toute plaisanterie au sujet des rares (et inexistantes) amourette de son capitaine d'équipe. Elle sortit de la salle de repos des All-starz précipitamment, l'air catastrophé.

-Je me demande ce qu'elle va dire en apprenant que j'ai dit oui pour aller à ce fameux tournoi, finit-il par dire aux deux autres.

Steve sourit, avant de lui poser une judicieuse question.

-Mais tu n'avais pas prévu de ne pas y aller, pour nous laisser nous reposer?

-Non, je pense que ça nous feras du bien de sortir un peu, parce qu'après tout, avant le tournoi, il y aura une sacré fête. Ça nous détendras plus que tout autre entraînement sportif.

-Je suis d'accord, lança la voix d'Émily qui passa entre eux, une serviette encerclant son corps juste sous les épaules, ses cheveux encore trempé.

-Qu,est-ce que tu fais comme ça toi?

-Y'a un con qui m'a piqué mon linge pendant que j'étais sous la douche, fit-elle comme si elle s'en fichait complètement. Elle rejoint la porte de sa chambre et la claqua derrière elle, assez fort pour laisser voir que ça n'allait pas du tout.

Passé la surprise de voir la jeune fille dégoulinante d'eau et passablement jolie, sans ses lunettes ou le moindre bout de vêtement autre que sa serviette, les trois jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard plus ou moins embêté.

-Elle a du oublié, la défendit Steve avant qu'Eddy n'ait passé un commentaire.

-Comme elle ne voulait pas le dire, elle a inventé n'importe quoi, poursuivit Michael sans rien laisser paraître de son trouble. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas, ce genre d'oubli ne ressemblait pas à Emily.

-Mais ça ne fait que prouvé qu'elle ne va pas bien, elle nous cache quelque chose, dit Eddy, l'air de s'en fiché tout autant qu'il se fichait du ciel bleu et des nuages dedans.

Le grand roux laissa ses yeux azur couvrirent la porte de son aimée de l'attention qu'il n'avait pas pu lui offrir jusqu'à ce jour devant leur coéquipier. « Emily. . .qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

-Maintenant qu'on a plus Bartheiz sur le dos, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, demanda Aaron, l'air un peu perdu.

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est Miguel qui va décider, répondit Claude, qui restait appuyé contre le mur, tandis que, des vestiaires, leur venait les bruits d'une importante dispute. Entre leur capitaine et leur ex-entraîneur.

Mathilda, à coté d'eux, paraissait plus qu'angoissé. Elle était inquiète pour Miguel. Elle savait qu'avec lui, et lui seulement, Bartheiz en était déjà venu aux mains. Elle avait peur, tellement peur. ..

-C'est le bout du bout, comment est-ce que tu as pu trahir ton équipe comme ça Miguel?

L'adolescent ne répondit rien, puisqu'il ne se sentait pas coupable de la moindre trahison. Il en avait assez de tricher pour gagner. De toute façon, même s'il trichait, il ne gagnait plus. Alors il ferait ce qu'il lui semblait juste et tant pis pour Bartheiz.

L'homme plaqua le blond contre le mur, lui tordant l'épaule de sa poigne de fer. Miguel encaissa, comme il avait encaissé tous les autres coups reçus et les insultes. Mais la douleur transperça ses yeux océan sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Son épaule d'abord, puis son bras tout entier se mirent à le brûler avec une souffrance intense. Il avait mal.

-On ne veut plus de toi Bartheiz, on n'a plus besoin de toi. C'est toi qui avait besoin de nous tout ce temps, mais tu nous as fait croire le contraire. Laisse nous en paix!

Ses paroles n'eurent en écho, aucune réponse. Le vieil adulte referma ses doigts sur la gorge du jeune homme, menaçant de l'étrangler.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de disposer de moi comme ça. C'est moi qui vous ai emmené jusqu'où vous êtres rendu aujourd'hui.

Miguel sentit sa colère venir alimenter ses poumons en l'oxygène qui commençait à lui manquer. Il ne voulait plus tricher. Il ne voulait plus être malhonnête. Et si ça devait le forcer à toujours perdre, autant perdre en beauté, avec la fierté de pouvoir dire qu'il avait jouer comme il se devait de le faire. Utiliser des stratagèmes contre ses ennemis était un signe de faiblesse et de telles victoires étaient celles d'un lâche.

Il ne pouvait plus être ce lâche qui avait tout laissé se faire dans la même tromperie si longtemps, maintenant, il serait . . .

-Argh!

L'adolescent se redressa en caressant son cou torturé. Le coup de pied qu'il venait de foutre à Bartheiz menaçait de sérieusement handicapé son ex-entraîneur. Mais le beybladeur s'en fichait. Maintenant il était libre. Libre de décider ce qu'il voulait faire, libre de décider jusqu'à où on pouvait pousser ses limites, libre de vivre pleinement, sans la honte obscure du faux gagnant. Libre. Il était libre à lui d'être libre. Ça l'avait toujours été, mais maintenant, il avait sourit à cette opportunité qui fait peur et qui est pourtant, la meilleure à prendre.

-Plus jamais, tu entends Bartheiz? Plus jamais je ne te laisserais lever la main sur moi ou sur l'un de mes coéquipiers! C'est fini maintenant. Maintenant tu es ce que tu as toujours été sans le laisser voir. Sauf que maintenant c'est écrit sur ton front. Tu ne vaux plus rien.

L'adulte reçu l'attaque de plein fouet, à moins que ce ne soit son âge avancé qui le fit basculé dans le désespoir le plus complet? Peu importe, il s'effondra contre le sol, vaincu. Miguel releva la tête, une main toujours posée sur son cou meurtri, mais une fierté nouvelle dans les yeux. Il sortit du vestiaire et rejoignit ses amis, en paix avec ses convictions pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

En le voyant, les deux autres garçons sourirent. Leur chef avait battu leur fantôme à tous. Bartheiz ne gagnerait pas cette manche et il n'y en aurait pas d'autre. Mathilda, elle, sauta de joie et passa à deux doigts de sauter au cou de son capitaine. Sa réserve retint son besoin d'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait dans ses gestes. Elle se contenta de sourire à Miguel.

-J'étais si inquiète que tu ne sortes pas avant lui. . .

-Il n'y a plus rien à craindre de sa part à présent, il va nous laisser tranquille. C'est fini, répondit le charmant blond, en cachant de son mieux son cou avec son col blanc.

-Alors, ce tournoi qu'ils ont fait les vieux, on va y aller? Demanda Aaron, l'air enthousiaste.

-Oui. Mais sans Bartheiz.

-Chouette, ça veut dire que cette fois, on aura des chances de gagner, plaisanta Claude, un sourire en coin au visage.

Mathilda croisa le regard océan de Miguel, frissonnant sous la beauté de ses yeux bleus. « Je l'aime » soupira t'elle intérieurement. Pour le reste, les 4 jeunes n'auraient pas pu atteindre un meilleur moral.

Bon ben voilà, je ne pense pas que je peux ajouter quéque chose encore, alors voilà. Les autres équipes nommés dans le premier chapitre seront là elles aussi c'est juste que faire la réaction de tout le monde, ce serait trop long. . . Vous voyez? Merci de riviewé!


	4. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 Le voyage mouvementé de tout ce beau monde qui doivent maintenant aller en France pour participer au plus grand tournoi de tout leur carrière (encore un titre super long)

Les White tigers avaient bien sûr accepté d'aller au tournoi des anciens, qui se passerait en France. Terrain neutre pour les trois organisateurs, Granger étant Japonais, Voltaire Russe et Dickenson, Etats-uniens (1). Donc, l'équipe Chinoise avait accepté de partir, mais le voyage ne semblait pas trop bien engagé.

-Maman, je t'ai déjà dit deux fois que tu n'étais pas obligé de faire le voyage avec nous. Alors non, tu n,as pas à me dire ce que je vais devoir apporter dans mes bagages.

-Mais enfin mon petit chéri, tu sais bien que je te suis indispensables s'entêta la mère du capitaine de l'équipe, au grand dam de celui-ci.

Pour la bonne raison que tous les autres membres de l'équipe étaient présents à ses côtés pour assister à cette cuisante humiliation. Qui devenait plus cuisante et plus humiliante uniquement par la présence de ses coéquipiers en fait.

-Mais m'man, je suis plus un gamin.

-Non, mais je fais parti du voyage que tu le veuilles ou non. Ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai plus revu ton frère Ray depuis qu'il s'est sauvé et fait partie des Bladebreakers, soupira t'elle.

-Vous savez madame, je ne pense pas qu'il y est de problème pour que vous veniez avec nous, glissa Kevin, ravi à l'avance de toutes les occasions cocasses et embarrassantes que cela pourrait susciter pour leur pauvre capitaine.

-Non, je ne vois pas de problème, renchérit Mariah.

Les regards du trois quart de la maigre assistance, en l'occurrence ceux de la mère de Lee, de Mariah, de Kevin et du petit frère de Lee et de sa petite sœur, se posèrent sur Gary, qui n'avait pas encore donné son opinion. Visiblement, c'était ce que tout le monde souhaitait entendre. Le vieil adolescent se contenta de bailler, pour montrer que tout cela ne le préoccupait pas, ou tout simplement parce que jusque-là il ne se concentrait que sur une chose, les plaintes de son estomac. Le grand amour de sa vie, après la nourriture.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas venir? Fit Naruto, la mère de Lee, avec un sourire angélique qui cachait son jeu.

-Parce que. ..

-Je serais bien sage, je ne vous encouragerais pas de façon exagérée pendant vos matchs et je ne te mettrais pas dans des situations embarrassantes comme les parents peuvent parfois le faire. Je serais tranquille, sage comme une image. Puis si je ne viens pas, tu ne pourras pas voir Ra et La de tout ton voyage en France, ce ne serait pas drôle. Surtout qu'ils sont dans leur phase à vous prendre pour leur idole, toi et Ray, déclara t'elle en essayant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Maman! Supplia t'il a bout de patience.

Mariah eut un sourire amusé. Lee lui faisait presque pitié.

-Allez, laisse la venir pour une fois, on ne s'assoira pas dans les mêmes rangés dans l'avion, fit-elle, espérant le convaincre avec cette promesse.

-Oh oui Lee, s'exclama son petit frère en lui sautant dans les bras, tu serais super!

-Le meilleur des grands frères si tu disais oui, renchérit sa sœur en s'accrochant à sa jambe.

Les jumeaux qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à lui et à Ray le supplièrent de leur yeux d'or qu'ils ne tenaient pas de leur mère. Leur cheveux étaient de noirs plus ou moins sombres et doux comme de la soie. Leur tête d'ange de 5 ans et demi vinrent à bout des réticences du maitre de Galeon.

-C'est bon, vous allez tous pouvoir venir, soupira t'il.

Kevin qui avait croisé les doigts, se retint pour ne pas sauter au cou de Naruto. Il adorait tous les bons petits plats que préparait cette femme. Et elle était tellement jolie. Ça changeait de sa mère à lui qui était minuscule. Gary acquiesça, lui aussi intéressé par la cuisine de la jeune femme. Mariah de son coté, suivit Lee du regard, qui, après avoir serré La et Ra contre son cœur, était sortit de la maison pour se changer les idées dans le vent frais de la soirée.

Kevin et Gary suivirent leur chef, tandis que la jeune fille du groupe restait avec les deux enfants et leur mère. Cette dernière regardait son fils ainé s'éloigner avec tendresse et une touche de tristesse dans le regard.

-Quand leur père a disparu et a fini par être présumé mort, lui et Ray ce sont sentit trahi. Quelques mois après, Ray s'est enfuis dans la nature, avec Driger. Lee avait été doublement trahi. Même si maintenant il a pardonné à son frère, la blessure que la mort de son père à laisser en lui est toujours là. On dirait que ma présence près de lui ne fait qu'aggraver son cas. J'ignore si c'est ça ou l'adolescence mais, il me fuit. . .

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a madame, mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas se fier à ce qu'il veut bien laisser croire qu'il pense. Il ne voulait pas vous exclure du voyage pour vous fuir. C'était sûrement pour une autre raison.

-Oui, mais laquelle? S'il n'était pas si seul, ça l'aiderait. Il lui faudrait peut-être juste une gentille petite fille comme toi. J'avais ton âge quand j'ai épousé son père. On me considérait déjà comme une vieille fille alors.

Mariah se sentit rougir furieusement. Elle n'était toujours pas mariée, non, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à envisager une telle chose non plus. Elle aimait toujours Ray. Sauf qu'elle aimait Lee aussi. Seulement, elle ne savait vers lequel penchait sa préférence. Elle ne voulait rien tenter avant d'être sûre. Pourtant elle savait ce que son capitaine ressentait lui. Mais Ray. . .

-M'man, on part dans deux heures, tu serais mieux d'être prête, lança Lee en revenant dans la maison, seul, Gary et Kevin étant allé réglé leur dernier préparatif avant le voyage. Toi aussi Mariah, ajouta t'il, d'une voix adoucie.

-Ne te prends pas pour l'homme de la maison mon grand, ici, c'est moi qui commande, répliqua sa mère. Si tu parles tout miel avec cette charmante demoiselle, ne peux tu pas me montrer un peu plus de respect?

-Naruto, va faire ton sac, je vais m'occuper de ceux de Ra et La.

-Il me traite comme une gamine, maugréa t'elle, avant d'ajouter juste pour Mariah, avec un clin d'œil. J'aime bien ça, ça me fait sentir plus jeune. À vos ordres mon chef! Finit-elle, en se précipitant dans sa chambre, pour revenir presque aussitôt avec un énorme paquet de bagages qu'elle posa devant son fils.

-C'est quoi ça, demanda t'il l'air assez énervé, alors que Mariah souriait de toute ses dents devant la situation.

La pile de paquets montaient presque jusqu'au plafond, dépassant Lee de trois bonnes têtes. La forme de certains des paquets laissaient croire qu'en plus de vêtements, Naruto avait emballé toute sa batterie de cuisine. En plus de tout ce que pouvait contenir sa salle de bain. Ce qui chicotait le plus l'adolescent pourtant, c'était que les bagages de sa mère étaient déjà prêts quand il avait accepté qu'elle vienne.

-Mais ce sont nos bagages à moi, ton frère et ta sœur, je les avais fait hier pour être sûre de ne rien oublier, mais si tu veux, je peux tout vérifier.

-Non, non non non, ça va très bien comme ça.

-Et toi mon chou, où sont tes bagages?

-Euh. ..

Devant cette montagne de provision et d'ustensiles de cuisine, il n'osait pas trop dire qu'il avait prévu ne rien apporter, comme à chacun de ses voyages..

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas. . .

-Maman, arrête de me materner, je ne suis plus un gamin!

-Mais moi non plus, je ne suis pas une gamine, j'ai même 19 ans de plus que toi, alors je pense que je peux te materner un peu plus que toi tu n'en as le droit avec moi, non?

-Oui, mais, il arrêta net piégé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon bébé, je t'ai déjà préparé un bagage complet, au cas où! Je l'ai fait juste hier, laisse-moi le temps de le trouver et on est prêt.

Lee plissa ses yeux les plus durs, ses nerfs au comble de l'énervement.

Mariah sortit pour se permettre d'éclater de rire.

Les adolescents étaient plongés dans une extase supplantant toute celle qu'ils avaient déjà traversé ensemble. Le pauvre se disait que ce devait être le summum, ce qu'il ne pourrait pas faire de nouveau avant un bout de temps. La sueur perlait sur son front, et sous lui, les halètements de la jeune fille montaient en cris.

Tana se réveilla en sursaut. Encore un de ses fantasmes qui le prenait durant son sommeil!

Sa mère se trouvait juste à coté de son lit, debout, l'air à moitié réveillé, à moitié étonnée par les bruits qu'avaient laissé échapper son fils. Elle s'était réveillé en entendant ses jérémiades d'endormi et elle s'était précipité dans sa chambre, inquiète. Boris lui, devait encore être en train de ronfler dans son lit, bien confortable et insouciant. Les trois autres demolitionboys dormaient encore eux aussi, dans leur chambre respective, avec des rêves bien moins épicés que leur aîné de quelque seconde. Le rouquin se sentit rougir comme un pivoine et supplia le ciel d'ôter à Anastasia toute lucidité, pour l'empêcher de comprendre ce à quoi pensait son fils.

Son vœu ne fut malheureusement pas exaucé.

-À quoi est-ce que tu rêvais de si excitant comme ça?

-À rien, répondit-il aussitôt, niant l'évidence. Mais ses couvertures imbibés de sueur autour de lui indiquait tout le contraire. Le pauvre, ça faisait longtemps qu'un truc comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé et il fallait que ça lui prenne quand sa mère pouvait en avoir connaissance. Honteux, il chercha désespérément à fuir le regard de sa mère.

-Tu sais, si tu rêves de Tania comme ça, je n'ai rien à dire, tant que tu ne pousses pas ça trop loin.

-Je ne rêvais pas de Tania! Répliqua t'il, avant de se mordre les lèvres.

-Mais alors de qui rêvais-tu? Voulut savoir la jeune femme en se frottant les yeux, pour se réveiller.

Tana ne répondit pas, terrifié face à l'idée qui germait dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas rêvé de Tania, non, mais il avait bel et bien rêvé d'une fille. Une jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas connu bien longtemps et qui avait aujourd'hui près de 35 ans. Cette jeune fille se tenait maintenant devant lui, dans la personne de sa mère. Il sentit ses yeux s'agrandir devant l'horrible réalité. Ça faisait pourtant 6 ans que c'était arrivé et tout au fond de lui, il n'en était toujours pas revenu.

(Cette section de l'histoire est dure à comprendre pour ceux et celle qui n'ont pas lu cœur solitaire)

Alors qu'il avait 13 ans, il avait commis l'acte le plus abominable de toute son existence. Ça allait au delà de la cruauté dont recelait un meurtre. Après avoir supporté la douce violence qu'était les caresses perverses de sa génitrice (alcoolique et droguée à l'époque) il avait répliqué aux insultes et aux manipulations. Le silence qu'avait accompagné sa torture mentale avait été brisé par les cris de sa mère quand il l'avait violée.

Et ce matin là, lui, le monstre qu'elle avait enfin su pardonné pour tout le mal qu'il avait pu causé lors de ce soir là, il venait de rêvé à l'acte, au crime qu'il avait commis, avec pour protagoniste, à part lui-même, était sa mère, en jeune adolescente de 19 ans.

Il retint ses tremblements de frayeur, est-ce que ça voudrait dire que la bête qui sommeillait en lui était toujours là, prête à mordre? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que lors du tournoi, le tournoi le plus important de sa vie, parce que c'était peut-être son dernier, il devrait lutter contre sa propre violence? Contre le mal qu'il pouvait venir à désirer faire?

Contre la douleur de la vengeance qui l'avait fait se monter contre sa mère.

En la regardant, il se mit à trembler. Non il ne la désirait pas. Pas pour autre chose que la faire souffrir quand elle l'énervait. Mais en même temps, il l'aimait comme un fils aime sa mère, parce qu'elle avait changé. Il l'aimait maintenant et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir de telles pensées. Il ne fallait pas.

-Ça ne va pas mon chéri?

Il ferma ses yeux bleus, blessé profondément dans son cœur. C'était sa mère qu'il avait. . . Sa mère, la femme de son père, la fille de son grand-père. Sa mère.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar?s'inquiéta t'elle, sans comprendre.

Il acquiesça lentement, coupable de sa violence et de sa dureté. Coupable de sa culpabilité. Quand il releva son visage vers sa mère, elle s'était assis à coté de lui et le regardait avec une attention toute inquiète et maternelle.

-Oh maman, je suis si désoler, murmura t'il, avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour faire disparaître sa peine et les pensées abjectes qui flottaient encore dans son esprit.

-Mais, mon chéri . . . murmura t'elle sans comprendre, en lui caressant les cheveux.

Je sais que j'aurais pu en écrire plus, disons que j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour ça ces jours-ci. . .

(1) L'Amérique est fait d'une quarantaine de continent dont les Usa font partis, je ne veux pas avoir l'air peu ouverte d'esprit, ou même raciste, mais si on disait américain pour les gens vivant aux Usa, ce serait comme de dire que George W. Busch est autant citoyen des Usa que du Canada, du Mexique ou du Brésil. Comme ce charmant type n'a jamais posé ne serait-ce que le gros orteil dans le Chili ou le Pérou et qu'il n'aime pas trop le Canada et nous prend pour une bande de zouf (ou de moutons suiveux) et que ce serait une grave faute géographique de dire que les Etats-uniens sont pas Etats-uniens, mais juste Américains, (ils sont américains mais avant tout membres des Usa) je vais dire États-uniens et me donner ce droit qui est politicaly correct.


	5. Chapitre 3

Merci pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisirs de les voir et ça me pousse toujours un peu plus à continuer d'écrire, c'est pas trop mal pour cette fic, j'approche des 5 chapitres!

Graveyard's darkness : Bon alors salut à toi ombre du cimetière. Ça va bien? Moi oui! Pour les USA et les états-uniens, merci d'être d'accord avec moi! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que du monde peuvent réagir au paragraphe de déchantage et de connerie que je peux parfois faire. Mais faut dire aussi qu'en tant que Canadienne (toi t'es de quel pays donc?) et Québécoise qui veut réserver un meilleur avenir son pays, non dans le sens patriotique, mais dans le sens orgueilleux, nan, cé surtout pour mon papa, qui voudrait qu'on puisse vraiment dire Vive le québec libre! (Ceux qui le disent sont dans les pommes de terre) Mais bon on passe à autre chose ou je vais me relancer dans un débat.

Alors je voulais te remercier pour la fois ou tu as écrit que tu pensais que j'étais la meilleure auteur de fanfic dans la section beyblade (j'ajouterais franco, parce que ma seule fic en anglais était un one-shot assez peu ressemblant à mes textes normaux) peu importe, merci, merci merci! Ça m'a vraiment fait du bien de lire ça. Merci oui, merci!

Chapitre 3 Comment le reste de tout ce beau monde fini par arriver pour le tournoi et surtout, dans quel état psychologique. . .

-Olivier?

Personne ne répondit à son appel. Il n'osa pas le répéter, de crainte d'être entendu par leur deux autres coéquipiers et Johnny demeura donc silencieux, en se redressant dans son lit, tout en se demandant ou pouvait être passé son amant et l'homme de sa vie. Ils avaient passé une nuit de rêve ensemble, puis voilà qu'il s'éveillait seul, avec l'impression embarrassante d'avoir été abusé. Comme si son ami n'avait fait que se moquer de lui et de ses sentiments. À moins qu'Olivier n'y ait pas cru. À moins que l'adolescent aux cheveux verts ne faisait que jouer avec lui, alors que pour le jeune homme s'était très sérieux.

Il hésita à répéter le nom de son aimé une seconde fois, avant de prêter attention au silence qui l'entourait. Robert et Enrique étaient là, quelque part dans cette maison qu'ils partageaient depuis quelques temps déjà. Peut-être dans la cuisine. Olivier, lui, serait très certainement dans la salle de séjour, ou même. . . Il ne savait où.

-Johnny, tu es réveillé, demanda Robert, en arrivant dans la chambre du grand rouquin, une assiette dans une main, un essuie tout dans l'autre. Avec le petit blond, leur capitaine était en train de faire la vaisselle donc. . .

-Oui, répondit Johnny en se redressant dans son lit, ramenant ses couvertures sur lui avec attention. Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser voir à son capitaine sa nudité. Ça non, il ne dormait pas sans, au minimum, son boxer, normalement. Ça Robert le savait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te lever?

-Où est Olivier? Fit-il, détournant la conversation.

-Je ne sais pas, mais tu serais mieux de t'habiller et de venir nous aider à .. .

Il fut interrompu au milieu de sa phrase par l'arrivé d'Olivier, complètement nu, avec pour seul vêtement une légère chemise verte qui s'ouvrait sur son torse mince et musclé. Le jeune garçon à la chevelure d'émeraude se jeta sur le lit de Johnny et dans les bras tendus de ce dernier.

-Il y a de l'orage dans l'air, murmura t'il, en se recroquevillant comme un enfant dans l'étreinte de son amant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Olivier, je suis là, on est à l'intérieur, rien ne peut nous arriver ici.

-Mais j'ai peur, gémit l'autre, sous le regard éberlué de Robert qui n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

-Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire? Demanda le chef des Majestics, avec un air pas du tout compréhensif.

-Il a peur des orages, expliqua Johnny, comme si la surprise de Bobby (Bobby!) ne tenait qu'à ça.

Sur ses mots, un coup de tonnerre retentit, faisant se serrer un peu plus fort le petit Olivier contre l'adolescent à la chevelure de feu.

-Vous n'êtes pas. . .?

Johnny soupira, ne pouvant pas croire que leur secret si jalousement gardé venait d'être tout bonnement éventré par un stupide orage. Pour sûr, quand la tempête serait calmée, son oiseau vert allait en entendre parler de sa terreur des intempéries de dame nature.

-C'est pas ce que tu t'imagines, répliqua Olivier, tout en cachant son visage aux traits féminins fans le cou de son bien aimé. Je ne suis pas un peureux. Nous sommes. . .

Enrique arriva juste à ce moment, intrigué par l'absence prolongé de son capitaine, qu'il ne voulait surtout pas le voir lui poser un lapin, de crainte de devoir finir de laver la vaisselle tout seul, alors que Bobby avait dit qu'il la ferait avec lui. Ce qu'il entendit en entrant dans le chambre et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix quelques secondes.

-Nous ne l'avons jamais dit, poursuivit Olivier, mais nous sommes guais, j'aime Johnny, avoua t'il, tandis que son petit ami fixait tour à tour son capitaine et leur autre coéquipier, effrayé à l'idée de devoir recevoir leur jugement.

Robert, en voyant la tête du grand roux, une fois que l'information se fut fait une place dans son esprit, qu'il l'eu accepté et qu'il ne revienne à la réalité, parti d'un grand rire. Croyant qu'il se moquait d'eux, Olivier s'empressa d'ajouter.

-Ce n'est pas un blague, et ce n,est pas drôle, on est né comme ça, se plaignit-il.

-Oh, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit choqué ou qu'il se moque de toi Olivier, le consola Enrique. Le problème et ce qui le fait rire, c'est que nous aussi nous le sommes et nous avions peur que vous le sachiez et que vous ne nous traiteriez plus comme avant à cause de ça.

-Comment! réagit enfin Johnny, ne pouvant pas croire à cette déclaration.

Alors il s'était un sang d'encre pour rien pendant des années?

-Le monde est petit, finit par dire Robert, créant leur éclat de rire presque automatiquement.

Maintenant que la vérité était dite, les Majestics se sentirent plus prêts que jamais à affronter l'avenir, les préjugés qui peuvent courir sur les homosexuels, et le tournoi de leur vie.

-Boris!

-Hein? Quoi?

-Boris je te parle, s'énerva son frère jumeau.

-Oui et alors, j'ai pas le droit d'être dans la lune.

-Non mais tu te rends compte qu'on est toujours à se chamailler comme les gamins qu'on était il y a près de 26 ans de ça.

-J'ai toujours cru que j'avais beaucoup d'esprit à 5 ans, je vois que je ne me suis pas tromper.

-Boris!

L'adulte tourna ses yeux brun rouge vers son frère pour voir son air, mi-amusé, mi-fâché. Il sourit avant de reporter son attention sur ses deux nouveaux-nés, les jumeaux Vladimir et Nathalia. Les petits n'avaient que 4 ans et pourtant. Pourtant ils en avaient à revendre de l'énergie. Pour une fois qu'ils dormaient comme des anges, repus et épuisés par une journée passé à manger, sauter partout et jouer avec leur frères aînés et leur sœur unique. Sans compter toutes les fois où ils étaient venu embêté leur père. Ses deux premiers enfants légitimes, (les 5 autres Kai, Tana, Brian, Yan et Spencer, ne l'étant donc pas) se serraient l'un contre l'autre dans leur petit lit, avide de chaleur et de réconfort, plongés qu'ils étaient dans un monde de rêve qu'ils se partageaient de jour comme de nuit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Moris? Finit par dire l'adulte, ses yeux brillant de fierté et d'amour paternel.

-C'est à propos du tournoi.

-Ah oui.

Boris cessa de regarder avec adoration ses deux petits et se retourna vers son frère, cette fois tout à fait attentif.

-Les équipes adultes sont très nombreuses tu sais?

-Oui, mais il ne faut pas s'étonner, il va y avoir beaucoup de jeunes aussi, fit remarquer l'ainé des triplets Balkov, avec une pointe de colère dans sa voix. Certains des invités au tournoi ne lui plaisaient pas beaucoup. Les Treize par exemple.

-Tu sais que les grand-parents et les parents de presque tous les joueurs seront là?

-Oui, je te signale que j'ai aidé à leur envoyer les lettres d'invitation et que je me suis organisé avec leur réponse affirmatives.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais je voulais te parler des Treize.

-Pourquoi? Demanda t'il en fronçant les sourcils, intrigué.

Moris hésita quelques instants avant de se lancer.

-Tu sais, dans l'équipe de Kai, il y a Tyson, Max, Ray et Kenny et puis aussi cette fille bizarre qui les encourage depuis quelques temps.

-Cette fameuse Hilary?

-Oui. Eh bien, c'est que, elle connaît les Treize.

-Quoi? Comment ça?

-Son père est leur capitaine et les douze autres sont ses douze oncles.

-Alors c'est elle la fille des Treize, celle qui s'occupe de leur maison et qui serait en fait leur arme secrète?

-Oui, tout le monde raconte qu'elle est pourrie au beyblade et qu'elle n'y connaît rien, mais en fait. . .

-En fait, ce n'est qu'une couverture qu'elle se donne, pour ne pas laisser voir tout ce que son père et ses oncles lui ont appris.

-Oui, nous sommes peu nombreux à le savoir, mais comme les Treize font parti de nos anciennes relations de contrebande et de vols. . .

-Oui je vois, mais, où est le problème?

-Je pense qu'ils vont tenter de faire quelque chose durant le tournoi pour récupérer leur fille, enfin la fille du chef et la nièce des autres.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que ça leur pose un problème qu'elle s'occupe d'une équipe de jeune blanc bec au lieu d'eux!

-Alors tu crois que. . .

Alors que Moris acquiesçait véhément comme quoi que oui, il croyait que. . . Anastasia entra dans la chambre des jumeaux, où son mari (Boris) et son beau-frère (Moris) se parlaient.

-On peut savoir ce que vous mijotez, demanda t'elle, en posant les mains sur ses hanches, l'air ennuyé de les trouver dans un moment de silence, comme si elle avait voulu surprendre leur conversation.

-Mais rien, voyons, se défendit Boris en affichant son regard le plus innocent.

Moris, choisit, pour se sortir de cette embarrassante situation, le moyen le plus embarrassant. Celui qui faisait parfois de lui et de son frère des ennemis.

(Ici il faut savoir que avant le mariage de Boris et d'Anastasia, il y a environ 12 ans, Moris, qui était dans sa jeunesse un véritable coureur de jupon, s'est payé la traite et envoyé en l'air avec Anastasia, que Voltaire avait séparé depuis déjà environ 4 ans de son Boris. Le résultat s'appelle aujourd'hui Kimberly Balkov, a à peu près 12 ans et est la fille illégitime de Moris et d'Anastasia, mais aux yeux du monde et des médias, celle de Boris et d'Anastasia. Le fait que son propre frère est couché avec la femme de sa vie n,a jamais vraiment plu à Boris qui lui en tient toujours rigueur bien entendu, mais ce sont quand même des frères et ils ont fini par se pardonner cette erreur de jeunesse. Il ne reste qu'Anastasia qui soit vraiment gênée entre eux deux quand ils se retrouvent à devoir discuter de ce sujet. Je me permets malgré cela d'ajouter, pour la défense de la mère de Kai (Anastasia) que Moris et Boris sont des jumeaux parfaitement identique et que la seule chose qui les différencie est leur main, Boris étant droitier et Moris gaucher (cé rare, mais possible). Donc voilà à peu près le résumé de la situation.)

-Comment va Kim? Demanda Moris.

-Bien, répondit Anastasia, avec une froideur qui n'échappa à aucun des deux frères. C'était sa façon à elle de ne pas avoir à s'étendre sur le sujet.

Ayant créer un froid, Moris se trouva la force de quitter la pièce avec cette excuse bidon.

-Bon ben, je vous revois au tournoi, déclara t'il avec un sourire en coin.

-Oh la peste, grommela Boris.

-Ne te fâches pas contre lui.

-Et toi ne le défends pas, soupira t'il avant de se calmer. Je ne suis pas fâché.

-Alors tu es quoi ? sourit Anastasia, prête à bien des choses pour changer les idées de son époux. Qu'il pense à la façon dont elle l'avait trompé autrefois n'était jamais bon.

-Prêt à préparer nos valises pour le tournoi, s'exclama t'il, je vais voir les déshabiller qu'on pourrait amener avec nous pour toi.

-Chenapans! Attends un peu que je. . .

-Tu penses que les garçons pourraient m'aider à choisir? Il y en a tellement qui me plaise. . .

-Boris Balkov!

-Ne te prend pas pour ma mère chérie, se moqua t'il avant de filer vers leur chambre.

Fini


	6. I believe I can fly

J'ai décidé de m'y remettre, il était temps non? J'espère que vous allez aimé ce chap, ça fait un bail que je veux l'écrire mais que je ne m'en trouve pas la force… Ou du moins pas le temps. Merci de reviewé y'a rien qui m'encourage autant à continuer.

**"I Believe I Can Fly"**

Ils s'étaient envoyé en l'air, ils s'étaient saoulé et avaient fait les fous. Les white tigers, les bladebreakers, les demolitionsboys, les all-stars, les majestic, les barthaiz batallion, les darksisters, les vieux, les petits, les filles, les garçons, les beaux et les moins beaux. Ils étaient combien, une trentaine? Une quarantaine avec toute la famille de Kai qui était présente? Ils ne savaient plus, ils ne voulaient plus savoir. Mais ils craignaient plusieurs trucs. Comme de se rappeler de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Tyson avait lancé un défi a tout le monde. Il avait suggéré de faire des clips de musique. Chacun devait en faire au moins un. Avec des mouvements, de la choré ou un truc flyé, qui soit intéressant et qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

Ils étaient tous saouls comme des bottes alors, ils avaient dit oui. Ils voulaient tous faire un show. Tana et ses frères, les démolitionsboys, les premiers. Ils ne se souvenaient de rien, mais ils avaient été filmés, alors les voilà, le lendemain, la tête douloureuse entre les mains, réunis devant un écran de cinéma pour voir toute l'atrocité de la veille. Premier mini-clip, par Tala et Bryan, qui s'en mordaient les doigts maintenant qu'ils étaient sobres. Ils avaient eu l'air débile, au possible.

-Mesdames et messieurs, je voudrais interpréter la chanson qui suit pour mon petit frère, Bryan, commença Tana en chancelant sur la scène improvisée, un micro à la main. Et je voudrais aussi dédier cette chanson à mon frère Kai, car ma mère l'appelle toujours ma petite caille et que j'aime bien son surnom…

Des rires moururent dans la salle avant que la chanson ne commence. Tana se racla la gorge et se lança tout de go.

_I used to think that I could not go on_

Derrière les rideaux qui les cachaient, Spencer et Bryan se préparaient.

_And life was nothing but an awful song_

La voix de Tana est très douce et très claire, malgré la vodka dans ses veines. Il chante avec beaucoup d'émotion

_But now I know the meaning of true love_

Il regarde intensément Tania en prononçant ses paroles

_I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_

Il y a quelques soupirs dans la salle. Quelques sourires, on est pas encore trop éméchés et on se laisse prendre à la beauté du moment.

_If I can see it, then I can do it_

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

Le couplet arrivant, le couplet décisif, Yann tire le rideau et fait apparaître un tissu bleu qui tient lieu de ciel, pas très loin derrière la tête du jeune chanteur. On allume des lumières, des projecteurs, Bryan retient son souffle.

_I believe I can fly_

Bryan débarque sur la scène, déguisé en Falborg. Il bat des ailes et sautille pour donner l'impression qu'il vole.

_I believe I can touch the sky_

Il tend une main, saute, et fait tous les efforts les plus surhumains de la terre pour toucher le ciel, pour concorder avec les paroles.

_I think about it every night and day_

Il n'y arrive pas.

_Spread my wings and fly away_

Il écarte grand les bras en sautant le plus haut qu'il peut.

_I believe I can soar_

Il bat des ailes dans le vide avant retomber sur la scène sans avoir réussi à toucher le ciel.

_I see me running through that open door_

Spencer court d'un bord à l'autre des coulisses, cherchant une solution.

_I believe I can fly_

Tout ce bruit commence à déranger Tana

_I believe I can fly_

Yann fait signe à Bryan de laisser tomber et de faire semblant de voler.

_I believe I can fly_

Le jeune faucon fait donc semblant de voler, et a l'air encore plus con que tout à l'heure, pendant que Spencer pousse une exclamation.

_See I was on the verge of breaking down_

Le grand blond a eu une idée.

_Sometimes silence can seem so loud_

Personne ne rit dans la salle, tandis que Bryan valse seul, sur les planches, derrière son frère.

_There are miracles in life I must achieve_

La voix de Tana est si belle qu'on la dirait sortie d'un rêve.

_But first I know it starts inside of me, oh_

Bryan lâche un cri en se sentant soulever dans les airs. Spencer le tient sur ses épaules pour qu'il soit assez grand

_If I can see it, then I can do it_

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

Tana doit faire de son mieux pour ne pas être déconcentré.

_I believe I can fly_

Bryan bat des ailes comme un fou pour garder son équilibre, les deux frères tanguent tout les deux, ils vont tomber

_I believe I can touch the sky_

Alors que le beybladeur allait toucher le fichu ciel en tissu, les voilà qui tombent de tout leur long sur la scène.

_I think about it every night and day_

Yann, ayant décroché le tissu bleu, le fait tomber par accident sur le faux con et le grand blond.

_Spread my wings and fly away_

Bryan essaie de se dépêtrer de la couverture qui le cache.

_I believe I can soar_

Les hurlements qui s'en suivent déclenche une crise de fou rires irrépressible dans le public.

_I see me running through that open door_

Yann court sur la scène et finit par se prendre les pieds dans le tissu bleu.

_I believe I can fly_

Le nain plante sur ses frères déjà étalés au sol.

_I believe I can fly_

Ils se retrouvent empêtré tout les trois dans le tissu.

_I believe I can fly_

Tana hésite en chantant, il a de la misère à se concentrer.

_Hey, cuz I believe in me, oh_

Tyson cri quelque chose et Tana se retourne en chantant pour voir le désastre.

_If I can see it, then I can do it_

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

Il y a trois paires de jambes et de bras qui se débattent sur la scène pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

_I believe I can fly_

Tana continue en croisant les doigts et en se retenant de rire

_I believe I can touch the sky_

Bryan réussi à se relever et à prendre un pose digne, le tissu sur la tête.

_I think about it every night and day_

Spencer, dans ses efforts, fait retomber le faucon

_Spread my wings and fly away_

Cette fois, c'est la guerre et aucun des trois frères ne rient plus.

_I believe I can soar_

Ils commencent à se gueuler les uns sur les autres pour se venger du coup de pied ou de main qu'ils ont reçu par accident.

_I see me running through that open door_

Il y a des plumes de faux falborg qui volent dans les airs

_I believe I can fly_

Bryan se retrouve par dessus les deux autres et leur fait la passe en les couvrant de coup de poing.

_I believe I can fly_

Spencer déséquilibre Bryan et se met à le tabasser à son tour

_I believe I can fly_

Par on ne sait quel miracle, Yann prend enfin le dessus

_Hey, if I just spread my wings_

Il y a encore des plumes qui revolent partout

_I can fly_

C'est un vraie guerre que se livre les demolitionsboys, et leur capitaine ne sait plus trop quoi faire.

_I can fly_

Les insultes et les jurons prennent toutes la place

_I can fly, hey_

Ils commencent à se crier leur quatre vérité.

_If I just spread my wings_

Bryan donne des coups et fait rebondir les deux autres de chaque coté de la scène

_I can fly_

Fly-eye-eye

Tana éclate de rire avant de terminer la chanson, s'en est trop

Fini pour maintenant


End file.
